


Seventy Dollars Richer (and twenty a few years later)

by currentlycrying



Series: lame highschool aus [1]
Category: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, High School AU, M/M, eyyyyyyy, i cant stop listening to Bo Burnham, so corny you'll cry, so enjoy, this is my first one and i tried really hard, varsity jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been about three weeks since the art-room ‘hook up’ as Charlie dubbed it.</p>
<p>“Never mind, I was just doing Dean’s laundry and wanted to know if you two were in to the samething… Or person,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy Dollars Richer (and twenty a few years later)

**Author's Note:**

> Jockbutalsonerd!Castiel and kindofnerd!Dean will be the death of me.   
> Also I love Mary in fics where she’ss lovely and caring and just aaaaaaaaaaa, so enjoy her being a good mama and john being all quiet and grunty but still happy and in love with Mary!!! 
> 
> And Sam just being all ‘I know what you did but I’m not going to say it directly so I’ll hint at it’ This is About a Boy!Dean bc cutie like Dylan Everett bc that’s how I saw it and I love him and ahhh
> 
> Also this is my first original oneshot that makes sense and I’m really not good at this whole editing thing so all mistakes are mine and /NICE/ creative criticism is always welcome!Also im crying (wow ironic use of your username, dana.), well,   
> im cyring bc this Sam was based of Goob from Meet the Robinsons and like it’s Sam but w/ hints of sarcasm… And we all know, I can’t go very long without using my trade mark thing. You’ll know it when you smell it… see it. 
> 
> Gosh darnit, Dana, haven’t you seen Tangled enough in the past month? ??? ??? ?? Also all mistakes are mine ok, I’m done enjoy

Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have known each other since 4th grade. Now, even in 11th grade, they still get butterflies whenever they see each other. Almost everyone in the school has a hard time believing that they were best friends since Castiel was the football captain and Dean once wrote a paper about Vampires and how they’re portrayed totally wrong in the media.

They were dating, though. The only person they thought knew was Jo, and she swore never to tell another soul (with a bribery of twenty dollars generously donated by Dean). But, since Jo was the closest thing to a little sister Dean had (besides of course, Charlie), and little sisters are annoying and can’t keep their traps shut, Gabriel, Kevin, Garth, Chuck, Becky, and Charlie learned about it within an hour.

But, if you looked close enough when they were together, their hands would brush when they did experiments in the lab. Sometimes, they were gone at the same time during class, lunch, or gym. Dean saying he making a lame excuse saying he needed to clean out Baby or study and Castiel saying that he wanted to get some homework done before the game. But we all know what went down in the impala. 

The blue letter jackets were distributed for the fall football season. Castiel ‘accidentally’ ordered it a size too small, but he said it was still cool. But, he wore it, he would roll it up to his elbows and when no one was looking, put his face in the crook of the elbow and inhale the smell. Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So Cassie,” Gabriel began walking next to his brother before the Morning bell, “I seem to remember you having your jacket last night before you went out for a ‘midnight jog’ to clear your mind…” He trailed off continuing, “But, why did you wear it running and come back without it?”

“Gabriel, I told you. Crowley’s hell hound chased me and I lost it on the sidewalk somewhere, can you just let it go?” Castiel said harshly.

“I wish I could, Castiel, but I looked up and down the entire street this morning and there was no sign of it,” the trickster commented as he popped a sucker in his mouth.

“Maybe the dog took it as a prize, “Castiel said sarcastically.

“Crowley also said his dog was inside all night.”

“Crowley is full of crap and you know it. He almost had it taken away after it chased Dean last year and almost mauled him.”

“Ah, Dean Winchester, Sam said he saw you running by his house last night when his parents were out.”

“Wh- no. Sam probably was in a sugar induced coma caused by you bribing him with your diabetic cakes for his math homework. I was running and you know it,” Castiel said walking   
faster.

“Suit yourself, Castiel, but I’m friends with Jo too,” Gabriel said patting his brother’s backpack and disappearing into the crowd. Castiel stopped mid comeback and bit his thumb nail as he searched the hall for a set of green eyes which were found in a matter of seconds. Dean’s eyebrows knotted together and shrugged his shoulders as Castiel nodded his head solemnly and continued on.

Since it was Friday and Gabriel was busy with whatever he did (or whoever he did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ), Castiel got a ride home with Dean before the game.   
“So, Cas, are you more of a mountain breeze guy or an unscented,” Sam asked from the back seat, “Laundry detergent wise, of course.” He prompted Castiel as Dean stepped on the break barely missing the stop sign. “Excuse me,” Castiel asked turning around from the front seat as Dean tightened his grip on the wheel trying to ignore Sam. “Never mind, I was just doing Dean’s laundry and wanted to know if you two were in to the same thing… Or person,” Sam said turning his attention back to his algebra II and grinning as Dean was all white knuckles on the steering wheel.

As usual, Dean dropped Sam off first and invited Castiel inside since his mom probably made pie.

“Dean, is that you,” Mary asked emerging from the kitchen wiping her hands off with a rag.  
“Yeah mom, I’ve got a Cas with me too,” he said dropping his bag on the front door.

“Hello, Mrs.Winchester,” Castiel greeted.

“Hello, Castiel. I heard you scored the winning touchdown last week,” She said walking into the kitchen with both boys following behind her.

“I, uh, I suppose I did,” He stuttered looking at the ground and blushing still harboring his juvenile crush on Dean’s mother. “Castiel, Dean wouldn't stop going on and on about it,” She sighed contently handing him a plate of her pie. “Mom I wasn-” Dean began but was quickly cut off by Mary hitting his hand with spoon as he advanced toward the pie. “Dean Winchester, so help me I call your father down and he won’t spare any details.” “Yeah, ok, Mom.” He said pulling himself on the counter and breaking off a piece of the young Novak’s pie.  
And, at that moment, John Winchester came in the kitchen holding a blue letter jacket and walked toward her unnoticed by the two boys. Holding it up, she motioned to the boys discreetly. Dean said something to Castiel causing him to laugh and punch the green eyed boy’s shoulder. He looked to Mary and raised his eyebrows as she shot him a sly smile and held out her hand. He let out a grunt and dug in his pocket handing her a twenty dollar bill. “I honestly just thought he left it here from last week’s project,” he said a little skeptical. “A project that took about four hours and involved blasting Metallica the whole time,” Sam said walking by rolling his eyes as he walked by with the last juice box. “You two were out until at least one last night and I was here. The whole time. They were blasting Metallica, and maybe Taylor Swift, I couldn't tell since the door was locked and boarded up,” He said walking towards the living room as John and Mary slowly turned to face the boys with both unsure of what to think.

“Ok, Mom,” Dean said hopping off the counter, “I gotta take Cas home. He has a big game tonight.” “Well, it was nice to see you again, Castiel. You’re welcome here anytime. And, Dean, I suppose you’ll be staying over at his house tonight,” she said adjusting her blue dress and smiling at him. “Uh, maybe. Jo said she’ll bring Garth and Gabriel’s bring Charlie from their LARPing club so…,” Dean trailed off as Mary let out and content sigh and returned to the dishes twenty dollars richer.

Just as he and Castiel were just about out the door, John grabbed Dean’s arm, “Dean,” he said in in a stern fatherly voice, “Yeah Dad…” Dean said trailing off and turning around to face him. “Sam said he found this mixed in with your blankets so he washed it for you. And, it seems he used the whole jug of Tide so I suggest keeping your jackets a little cleaner,” he said handing him the blue letter jacket that was exactly his size.  
Dean Winchester was beet red.  
He slowly walked out facing his parents, turned on his heel, grabbed Castiel’s arm, and ran out the door never looking back.  
“John,” she began standing next to him, “twenty dollars hears wedding bells first year out of college.” She said placing her hands on her hips. He was quiet for a moment until he put his arm around her shoulder and said, “Fifty bucks its second year out college.” When they were about to lean in for a kiss, Sam came around the corner with a one hundred dollar bill and said, “Last football game of their senior year in college.”  
Years later, Sam was seventy dollars richer.  
But, the wedding was held the first year out of college earning Mary another twenty dollars.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me below !!! and maybe some kudos????


End file.
